


I - like inspiring Ilúvatar.

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphabet of Middle-earth:<br/>Writing Cues for the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007"<br/><br/>"The Alphabet of Middle-earth" is a series of short cues to inspire you throughout B2MeM. We invite you to pick up any cue, any time and to post your take as a comment for the relevant entry at the LiveJournal Community "There and Back Again".<br/><br/>Write a drabble, a drouble, a tribble, a quabble or a quibble! Write 100, 200, 300, 400 or 500 words! No matter if it's serious or silly, anything goes.<br/><br/>And here is already the next cue:<br/><br/>I - like inspiring Ilúvatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naugrim

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

When Manwë entered the smithy, he found the heat almost unbearable. Aulë was there, bare chested and sweating, working on something.

  


"I spoke to Ilúvatar earlier," Manwë said.

  


Aulë did not turn. "So did I. He is working on an interesting new subject. And this gave me a good idea for my next project."

  


He turned and made a step to the side. Now Manwë could see the tiny, bearded figure on the worktable.

  


"I will finally have more people to help me with my work. I will call them Naugrim."

  


Manwë shook his head. "Ilúvatar will be so mad."


	2. The Matter with Things - by Gwynnyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabet of Middle-earth:

Prompt – I – like inspiring Ilúvatar

**The Matter with Things**

Ilúvatar basked in the praise that flowed through creation. Melkor, who usually caused trouble, was off rummaging though inchoate otherwheres, and everyone else seemed to be humming along perfectly in tune: laLAlaLalaLAlaLA looping around and around, over and over, the way he had told them to sing it.  The music sounded lovely, but the same.  Did any of them come up with variation or two or a different harmony?  No! They were all stuck in a lalala rut!  

Suddenly something felt different and a flicker of hope rose in him, though he couldn't pin it down. Heavy.  He felt a heavy thing!  What was an old, abandoned thing doing in this part of the universe?  He followed the odd trail of stuff and narrowed his focus on Varda who seemed bent and twisted somehow.  Becoming aware of his proximity, she resumed her usual configuration, humming a bit more insistently as drifts of things hovered nearby.

"What were you doing?" Ilúvatar asked her, wondering if she would cause as much trouble as Melkor, and if that would make a change for the better.

"Just squeezing this together. What ever is it?" Varda replied with an innocent laLa.

Ilúvater scraped the stuff off the fabric of the universe. "When I first realized I was lonely, I made it, but it never did much.  The Ainur and the music do a much better job of praising."  He examined the things and found that some of them were heavier than he remembered making them.  "Show me what you did."

Varda bent and twisted herself around and the things pulsed and changed.  Varda giggled, and did it again, and again, and again.  She panted out a laLala, not quite on time, and the whole area around her quivered and pulsed as bits of things shifted around.

"I am so sorry I missed the beat, but look, sir, the things are much bigger now!  Did I ruin them?"

"I do not think so."

Ilúvatar poked at a bigger thing and saw it was six things squashed together into one and very malleable when clumps stuck together.  This had possibilities.  He squashed the excitement coursing through him, but it rose up and recombined just like the things did.

A new theme grew in his mind, and he contemplated his Ainur speculatively.  Change, variation. Perhaps if he gave them all things to manipulate the praise would be better.

 


	3. Inspiring Iluvatar - by Dean Maia of Este

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabet of Middle-earth:

Inspiring Iluvatar

  


When the thumping of feet and whooping laughter interrupted his thought again, Iluvartar decided he had enough. It was so bad he had developed a head just so he could localize the upset in a headache.

  


The next time they came by he heard a thud as though someone had jumped a crash on landing, something breaking, and a roar of laughter. He looked down in frustration, saw lights,  and then a plan appeared in his mind.

  


When the thumping feet came again he reached out and caught the owner.

  


"Tulkas, my dear young one, have I told you about Arda?'

  


Dean Maia of Este


End file.
